Soledad
by aNitta
Summary: Por muchas personas que tengas al lado, si no está la más importante para ti, de nada te sirve esa compañia y no dejas de estar sola.


Mi segundo escrito y esta vez se lo quiero dedicar a Coniita mi "Amiga Invisible" en el reto de Divinas/Police.

Espero que os guste y que me dejeis algun review para saber vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerme.

Un besito y disfrutar ^_^

* * *

**"Soledad"**

Sola. Sola en un mundo rodeada de gente, rodeada de conocidos, de amigos, de familia. Nadie podría sentirse así con tanta gente a su lado, pero a ella nada de eso le importa, nada le es suficiente. Seguirá estando sola porque le falta la persona más importante para ella, le falta él.

Él, que sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, se había convertido en una parte fundamental en la vida de la castaña. Con su arrogancia, con su prepotencia, sus insultos y sus humillaciones. Él que con sus ganas de lastimarla y de hacerla sentir inferior, hizo que al principio lo odiara, lo odiara tanto como nunca había odiado a nadie. Pero que tiempo más tarde, y sin saber exactamente como, ese odio se fue transformando en afecto, cariño y amor, mucho amor.

Hermione no entendía como pudo suceder ni por qué. Eso la desconcertaba. A ella a quien siempre le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado, a quien le gustaba tener una respuesta para todo. Pero esto se el escapaba, y por más que pensara y pensara, no llegaba a sacar un por qué. Incluso había ido a la biblioteca en busca de hechizos o maldiciones que pudieran ser el causante de toda esta situación, pero su búsqueda, por primera vez en su vida, no había tenido resultados. Todas las horas que había pasado metida entre libros y pregaminos no habían servido para nada.

Y así fue como de un día para otro, la castaña pasó de perseguir y analizar cada movimiento que realizara el enemigo, y que pudiera considerarse sospechoso ante la guerra que se avecinaba, a observar la belleza y la elegancia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Para sentirse mejor, a la joven le gustaba pensar que todo ese carácter que tenia Draco no era más que una simple fachada que él mismo se ponía para no darse a conocer realmente, porque su cabeza aún no entendía cómo se podía haber enamorado, o encaprichado (como le gustaba pensar), de un chico sin otro sentimiento que el desprecio y el asco, hacia los demás.

Nadie sabía acerca de sus sentimientos por él, y así debía se seguir siendo. Nadie se fijaba en la forma en que le miraba, ni en la sonrisita tonta que se le dibujaba cada vez que él se encontraba a su alrededor; en el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en él, ni que ya no le molestaban sus insultos, porque era el único momento del día en que él reparaba en ella, aunque suene un poco estúpido pero era así. Tampoco se fijaban en los suspiros de resignación que lanzaba cada vez que pensaba que nunca podrían estar juntos, ya que él nunca se dignaría a mirarla como una chica diferente a aquella rata de biblioteca, amiga del cara-rajada y del pobretón Weasley que encima estaba del lado del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y eso él, un mortífago o un próximo mortífago, no lo aceptaría jamás.

No, Draco nunca se pararía a ver que desde el último curso su figura había cambiado. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, ahora tenía unas bonitas curvas como toda mujer; su pelo ya no estaba tan enredado sino que, desde que se aplicó un hechizo que Ginny le enseñó de "Corazón de Bruja", tenía unos bonitos rizos y muy bien definidos.

Los constantes rumores sobre Draco y su posible relación con Pansy Parkinson solo incrementaban su odio hacia la morena y los constantes cambios de humor en la castaña. Sus amigos no comprendían por qué de repente le habían entrado ganas de gastarle bromas pesadas para fastidiar a la slytherin, cuando ella siempre había estado en contra de que se las gastaran al rubio, pero claro, ellos desconocían los motivos de la castaña para oponerse a aquello.

Los días iban pasando y con ellos empezó la cuenta atrás hacia la guerra donde su amigo Harry tendría que luchar contra Voldemort, una pelea que sólo acabaría con la muerte de uno de ellos. Durante la batalla rogaba y suplicaba a Merlín que no se lo encontrara porque no podría, aunque se obligara a pensar que Draco la mataría, luchar contra él. No habría sido capaz de lanzarle ni un simple "expelliarmus" y habría aceptado gustosa la maldición que caería sobre ella sabiendo que lo último que vería serían esos ojos grises que tanto amaba. No fue hasta días después que se enteró de su muerte y ahí acabaron sus ansias e incertidumbres por saber si él seguía vivo, e inmediatamente comenzó su infierno interno.

Se pasó días y días llorando, ahogándose en ese mar de lágrimas y sufrimiento, no comía, apenas dormía, sus fuerzas acabaron abandonándola y sólo era capaz de llorar y pensar en él. Sus padres no entendían nada, ni sus amigos, ni la familia Weasley, no habían sufrido muchas bajas y las personas que habían muerto apenas tenían trato con Hermione por lo que les desconcertaba aún más el estado de la joven que se negaba a hablar. Desde aquel día, desde que comenzó su pesadilla, Hermione Jane Granger ya no volvería a ser la misma chica de siempre.

Dos años después de su muerte, Hermione aún se despierta pensando e imaginando cómo podría haber sido su futuro junto a Draco si él no hubiera muerto y la hubiera amado de la misma forma en que ella todavía le amaba. En este tiempo se ha alejado por completo del mundo mágico trabajando como cuidadora en la guardería de una amiga suya de la infancia. Cuidar a esos niños le hace pensar que está cuidando a sus propios hijos y, aunque de vez en cuando queda con Harry, Ron y Ginny, ya no queda nada de la gran amistad que los unió en un pasado.

Tampoco ha intentado nunca encontrar una pareja, aunque oportunidades nunca le han faltado, no quiere saber nada de nadie aunque sus amigos hagan hasta lo imposible por tratar de comprenderla, pero claro, nadie puede comprender algo si no sabe primero qué tiene que comprender. Pero a ella todo le es indiferente, ahora sólo está ella y su recuerdo de Draco en su mundo de _Soledad_.


End file.
